With rain came his blood (Stucky deathfic one-shot)
by BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: It's wet and cold and all he wanted was to go home and spend his night with Steve. Sad Stucky deathfic. I'm sorry I wrote this


It's cold out, like really cold. The kind of cold that makes your limbs rattle and your teeth chatter so hard together you risk actually breaking a tooth. And it's raining, god it hasn't rained like this in what feels like forever. Inside sounds nice, home with the heater on low, coffee grasped tightly in hand, blanket over lap and the TV on with some stupid movie that's not being watched. Bodies pressed together to suck up each other's heat, each other's love. That'd be so nice right now. But truth is that it's horrible weather, it's dark because it's late, probably getting close to midnight now and Hydra won't give it a fucking rest. Screaming out in their mother tongue as they shoot their guns and throw their explosives and swing with their knives (so stole that from a certain someone) and can they stop screaming? It's so distracting and plain out _annoying_. Go home and cry to each other please, you'd be doing justice to all.

It's wet and it's cold and in the middle of the night not too far from Avengers tower Hydra are trying to get away with more evil plans whilst our favourite heroes do everything in their power to stop them and save the day or rather night once again.

It looks so cool being a superhero. I mean you're all strong and famous and rich and everyone loves you most of the time and you're just so powerful that no one will let a damn fly touch you because damn son you are precious and you deserve golden toothpaste my friend. It looks fan-freaking-tastic don't it? Yeah well, no. It sucks like eighty percent of the time. You've gotta keep a reputation and a good one at that and you have to meet expectations and the whole damn world is almost always counting on you and it just can plainly suck. Especially in times like this when its so damn cold and wet and you're stuck fighting Hydra while all you wanna do is go home and enjoy the company of your human embodiment of a labrador boyfriend.

"Tony we've got an EMP located west of the building, ten minutes to detonate." Natasha's voice came over the comms with slight static, her distance making the quality a little shoddy.

"Copy that. Cap I'm gonna need you to take over back up for Barton while I deal with this."

"I don't need back up Stark, I already told you to stop baby sitting me."

"Roger that Tony."

"You're Rogers."

"Shut up Clint." Bucky smiled as he listened to his teammates through his ear comm. This situation wasn't the best but the Avengers never failed to try and make light of horrible situations, especially Stark and Barton. The two worked so well together on such a perfect brain wave that Bucky began questioning if they were once one person. He honestly wouldn't be surprised.

"Anyone got a visual on Wilson?" Natasha asked, explosions coming through from her end. she sounded like she was in a bit deeper then she'd like to admit. "I've lost contact." Bucky pivoted on his spot, looking up at the dark skies.

"Negative."

Tony, Clint and Steve followed through with the same response.

"Sam? You copy buddy?" Steve asked, sounding out of breath. He was still making his way over to cover for Tony on giving Clint that oh so not needed back up that he was probably soon to admitting he needed. Bucky pivoted again.

"I've got visual."

"Is he okay? He looked a little beat when I last saw him." Natasha asks and Bucky runs toward the man as quickly as he can, planting bullets in a few Hydra agents skulls as he went.

"He's in the air, I'm gonna try and reach him." Bucky has to yell into the comm to be heard over all the explosions and gunfire. This sucked. He wanted to go home and just sleep. Or possibly have a warm shower with Steve which would lead to sex. Both sounded equally as wonderful right now.

He advanced up through a half collapsed building, being less mindful of his step then he should be, finding more agents and disposing of them appropriately. He was running out of ammo. He reached the roof and took a look around, locating Sam as he swooped over a group of Hydra and executed of them with perfect skill. Bucky waved his hands out in hopes that the man would see him. Thankfully he did and made a sharp turn to fly over, landing perfectly beside Bucky.

"You okay? You weren't on the comms." Bucky asks even though from just looking at Sam he can tell he's fine.

"Ear piece fell out, dunno how or where but it's gone." Sam shrugs like its a big nothing. Tony won't be happy. Sam's lost more ear pieces then he's been goddamn _given_ , and that's a problem.

"Stay with Nat, just in case you need to get hold of anyone." Bucky instructs. Sam nods, placing his raindrop covered goggles back over his eyes before taking off again and heading back down to where Natasha was last stationed, she wouldn't be far. Bucky looked out to the streets below with a sadness sinking his heart. So much was destroyed and so much was on fire that even the rain couldn't help them extinguish the flames. With a heavy sigh he made his way back out into the battle field, killing off more agents and in that sense, using up more of his quickly running out ammo.

"Baby how far are you from what _used_ to be the butcher store?" Steve asks through the comms a little while later after some more discussion had gone and passed between the team. Bucky assess his position, not exactly even knowing where he was.

"Uh, just round the corner and a bit down the road." He shoots at more agents, taking out three of four shots. He can't keep missing, he doesn't have enough ammo for that shit.

"D'you think you can get down here? Clint's almost outta arrows and I've not no ammunition left. We're falling back temporarily."

"I'm almost out. I'll be there as fast as I can." Bucky checks the area one last time before making his way down the damage ridded road. The amount of destruction and dead bodies fazes him more then what it has in the past. It's really not that great being an Avenger.

"We're gonna regroup with Tony as soon as he's finished with the EMP. You seen Banner?"

"No big green down here, sorry Cap." Bucky ducks behind a blown up car skeleton as bullets are showered at him from the building across the street. He grabs his last grenade and pulls the pin swiftly before hurtling it into the building with his metal arm. He covers his head and squeezes his eyes shut as the bomb goes off and blows the front of the two story building out of existence. He looks over to find several wounded Hydra agents and puts them out of their misery. He'd love to leave them to suffer, but even he can't be that cruel in times like these. He just wants to go home.

"Sam and I are looking for him now." Natasha speaks up.

"What's the plan once we regroup?" Bucky asks, taking off from his hiding place and making a quick advance toward the corner of the road. He's so close.

"We'll figure that out then." Steve mumbles, earning a chorus of groans and a chuckle from Bucky. God he's never told Steve enough how much he loves the man.

"Mister 'in-command' isn't five steps ahead today. What's wrong, rain making that hair colour-" A shot goes off and it's loud, but Bucky can only get a second of it because the air is ripped from his lungs and he lets out a scream as pain explodes in his abdomen, and he's on the ground, on his stomach crying out and choking. His flesh hand instinctively presses to his stomach and the feel of thick, warm blood is all he can take in, and the pain and he can't breathe. The bullet went straight through.

"Bucky!" He can't hear Steve, just a weird noise that he knows is a voice, knows is a word but that's it. Bullets ricochet off the asphalt around him for a few seconds before his leg explodes into pain as well, another bullet piercing into his calve muscle and ripping another scream from his throat. He's stuck in the line of fire but he can't breathe and he definitely can't move. His vision starts to blur and he can feel his pulse slowing down. _No, he can't go out like this_.

He looks up at the destruction around him and tries to pull himself across the ground toward a large slab of cement that's sitting up on an angel. He can use it as a barrier if he can just reach it. He's choking on blood and he uses his metal arm to drag his body behind the slab, flesh hand pressed to his stomach as blood gushes from the wound. He just needs to breathe and relax, Steve will come for him.

"Bucky?! Bucky can you hear me?! Baby answer me please!" Bucky can hear the panic in Steve's voice but he still can't make out what he's saying. It's all so fuzzy and he can't focus on anything. He's just trying to keep himself alive.

"Ste-" he cuts off, choking on a cough as he spits up blood.

"We're coming baby, stay with me." Steve's frantic, running through the rubble like a madman, tripping on the debris and trying to move his body faster then he's ever been able too. Clint, Natasha and Sam are hot on his tail, trying their best to keep up with the super soldier. He can't breathe, he's in too much of a panic and he can't stop running. He needs to get to Bucky.

"Steve there's still fire coming from that direction." Natasha points out, the sound of the gunshots becoming louder, clearer the closer they get to the corner. Almost there.

"I know." He all but shouts back, trying to get proper air back in his lungs. He rounds the corner as fast as he can, shield held up in defense as he bolts down the road. Bullets bounce off the metal with deafening 'pangs' and 'pings'. But Steve's heart is pounding so fast and loud that he can barely hear them. He ducks behind a car and scouts the area. More bullets rain down on him as he pulls back. He waits for a moment after they stop to check again, the rest of the team joining him behind the vehicle. He's soaked from head to toe but that's not the reason that he's shaking in his boots. He spots Bucky at that stage and doesn't even think twice about leaping over the car and dashing over to his side, holding up his shield as more bullets are fired at him. He drops down heavily in front of Bucky, sliding himself as close as he can so that he's also protected by the concrete slab.

"Bucky? Baby I'm here, I'm here. Jesus fucking Christ, babe can you hear me?" His words tumble out in a hurried mumble as he reaches out to place two fingers against Bucky's neck. He finds the faintest of pulses and let's out a tiny breath. He's still alive.

"Steve?" Bucky manages to choke out, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah it's me, you're gonna be okay, I'm going to get you out of here." Steve looks up to see the other three returning fire to the Hydra agents still trying to shoot them down. "Just hang in there."

"Can't-"

"Shut up, yes you can! You don't get to give up on me!" Steve cuts in, strapping his shield onto his back before trying to wrap his arms under Bucky's body to hoist him up. Bucky lets out a cry of pain and Steve instantly stops his movements, fear washing over him.

"Hurts." Bucky grits out, both hands pressed to his open wound.

"I know baby, but you've gotta be strong, you're going to be okay." Steve whispers, pressing his lips to Bucky's forehead with slight force, closing his eyes tightly, wishing that he could open them and that this would all be gone. Steve tries again to hoist Bucky up into his arms, forcing himself to ignore Bucky's cries of pain as he does. He presses another kiss to Bucky's forehead and stands up straight, turning on his heals and sprinting back toward Nat, Clint and Sam. More bullets ricochet off his shield as he runs with his head low and prays that his legs get missed, he can't run without them. He makes it to the car and ducks behind it again, panting in fear more then exhaustion.

"Oh god." Clint's eyes widen in shock at the state of the soldier in the blondes arms, pale and bloody. The only way to tell he's actually alive still is the slow rise and fall of his chest and the pained noises escaping his lips.

"We've gotta move." Nat states, already turning back to the way they came and making her way back, the others following right behind her. They've just gotta get back around that corner, then they'll be fine, Steve can get Bucky out of here, he'll be fine.

They do make it around the corner but they're met with more fire when they are, catching them off guard. They scatter, ducking behind whatever they can to take cover. Sam's shoulder is shot and he yells out as he throws himself out of the line of fire and into the protection of yet another car. Steve's reflexes are fast, always have been, but no one can out run a bullet. The crack is loud and close but he doesn't feel the sharp explosion of pain. He slides down behind a collapsed support beam, heart beating overtime and ears ringing.

"Shit, we need a plan." Steve hisses, looking back down to his boyfriend in his arms. Everything stops instantly. He forgets how to breathe, forgets everything, as soon as his eyes land on the brunette. He didn't feel the bullet because it didn't hit him. He can't even scream as his eyes travel to the new bullet wound, right in his chest.

"Buck, no no no no no! Bucky!" Steve finds his voice and all but screams with such force that his throat burns. His body is limp, there's no life left in him. Another hoarse scream rips out of Steve's chest, tears running down his face.

Steve cradles Bucky's body in his arms, holding him as close as possible, foreheads pressed together as Steve cries his heart out, Bucky's blood mixing with the rain that continues to fall.


End file.
